Bohemian Rapture
by We'reTheOnesWhoWrite
Summary: The ASZ is hosting a Spring Festival for all the communities to celebrate the end of war and the start of getting to live again. With the help of her friends and a suggestion made by Carl, Michonne gives Rick a glimpse of how she used to be before the world turned. How will Rick react to seeing his Queen like he's never seen her before. This prompt was requested by dojinyingfa.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Chapter 1 is brought to you by **Thematsaidwelcome**. Sit back and relax and enjoy the ride.

Be sure to check out her other stories on her FF page.

 **-We're The Ones Who Write**

* * *

"So everything's ready to go then?"

"Yeah, we've got enough meat with the boars and deer Daryl brought in. The Hilltop is bringing all the veggies, Oceanside said they're bringing a few schools worth of fish and the Kingdom has all the desserts to give us all a teeth ache for a week."

"Good. So what we do now?" Rick sauntered over to Michonne wrapping an arm around her waist, pulling her close and kissing her neck. They had been preparing for the Spring Festival and Banquet Night for almost a week. Cleaning out houses for all the extra guests, pruning hedges, searching for tables, chairs and games for the ever growing population. By the end of the day, they were both too worn out to do anything other than cuddle until they fell asleep. With all the preparations done, Rick was ready to get back to and into Michonne.

"Hmmm…. I'm sorry, I've got to meet Sasha at the house, she gonna do my hair."

"Chonne what's wrong with your hair?" He took a handful of her locs and pulled, giving him better access to her neck. "I like it just like this." He kissed and licked, trying to persuade her with his tongue.

"I just want it to look nice for tomorrow."

"Hey Rick!" Rick placed his forehead to Michonne's and turned his head with an exasperated sigh towards the voice who just called his name.

"What do you need Abe?"

"Sorry to interrupt boss."

"Don't call me boss." He raised his head, but kept Michonne close.

"We could use some extra hands with these tables."

"I thought all the tables had been moved already?"

"They were, but Dixianne got a wild hair and wants them more spaced out to give people room to walk and mingle. Some shit like that."

"Shit. Okay, I'll be there in a minute."

"Looks like duty calls." Michonne said to him after a quick kiss.

"This is calling." He pressed his bulge into her side and squeezed her ass.

"Trust me Rick, I know. You have work to do though and Sasha is waiting." She gave him another kiss on the lips and went to walk out of the pantry.

"Hold on." Rick stopped her by grabbing her wrist. "It's probably better if I don't have to watch you walk out."

* * *

"What is all this? I thought you were just gonna do my hair."

"I was. I am, but fashionista over here said we might as well get dressed up."

"We went on that run last month and got all these clothes, might as well use them."

"Really Rosita, dress up?"

"Look at this. How cute would you look in this skirt?" Rosita held up a red printed maxi skirt for Michonne to see.

"That is cute." Michonne was impressed that Rosita seemed to know her style even though she's never seen her in anything other than her trusted cargo pants.

"Right? It's not heavy so it'll flow in the wind. Your ass will look great in it too."

"Oh, you know what? Look, we can put these in your hair." Sasha pulled out a small bag filled with what looked to be jewelry. "I traded for these last time we took a group to Oceanside. Aren't they pretty?"

"They're making these at Oceanside?" Michonne took the bag from Sasha and saw the three pieces of loc jewelry. Coiled metal with cowrie shells hanging from the ends. "These are beautiful."

"And they're gonna look so good in your hair. Sit." Michonne sat in the chair and with a spray bottle in hand, Sasha got to work, parting and retwisting her locs.

The women talked and laughed and reminisced about times before the turn and things they missed the most. Rosita tried on clothes and found the perfect outfit for Sasha.

"Man, hoops used to be my go to back in the day." Rosita picked up a pair and put them to her ears. "I love these. What do y'all think?"

"Weren't you wearing hoops when I met you?" Sasha asked her.

"Like I said... back in the day."

"Those look great Rosita. Got anything that will go with that skirt?"

"You know I do. Dixianne will not allow us to walk around tomorrow looking basic." Rosita rummaged through a basket filled with jewelry, picking out a few pieces for Michonne to inspect..

"Where did y'all get all this stuff anyways? Where was I?"

"This is just a collection from a bunch of runs. I think the bulk of it we got last month. Demi and I found a women's clothing store and we took whatever the truck could hold. You were probably somewhere under Rick, so you didn't notice."

"Or he was under her, you never know with you two." Sasha added.

"Oh my god, we are not that bad." Sasha and Rosita laughed thinking about just how bad their leader and his katana wielding warrior were.

"You know that saying, it's a small world? Well, the ZA has made it even smaller and we all know when Rick hasn't gotten any, when he needs some and when he's had some. You my friend are the cure all for all that ails Rick Grimes." Sasha snickered as she finished talking.

"Yes, your papaya has magical powers over Señor Grimes. Please allow him to drink from your fountain whenever he wants. It makes it so much easier for us."

"He is not that bad." Sasha tapped on her shoulder to indicate that her hair was done. Michonne walked to the dresser mirror to inspect Sasha's handy work. She ran her fingers along her hair and smiled. "Uh, my hair hasn't looked this good in so long. Thanks Sasha."

"Now wait until Rick sees your hair and sees you in this." Rosita held the skirt in front of Michonne so she could see how it would look. "He won't be able to keep his hands off of you."

"Hey Michonne….what are y'all doing?"

"Hey Carl. What's up?" Sasha asked him through a smile.

"We're trying to convince Michonne to put away her cargo pants for tomorrow and wear this skirt. What do you think?"

"It's nice. Has my dad ever seen you in a skirt?"

"No. This is the type of thing I would have worn before. You don't think it would be weird do you?"

"No. You should wear it. I think my dad would really like it."

"Are you dressing up Carl? A certain Oceanside member will be here." Sasha teased.

"You're crushing on someone from Oceanside?" Rosita asked him. Carl blushed and looked down at the floor.

"Umm, I gotta go. Have fun with your skirts and stuff." Carl made a quick getaway, not wanting to be interrogated by the three women about his interest in anyone of the opposite sex.

"I've never seen him blush so much. He's growing up Michonne."

"Don't remind me. I'd rather just think of him as the sweet little boy who used to follow me around and wore a too big hat on his little head."

"Enough of that Michonne." Sasha could see the melancholy look on her friends face and tried to change the subject. "We've got sandals too, so you'll have to put away those boots."

"Yep. I've got this for you." Rosita handed her a razor.

"I shave my legs all the time."

"It's not for your legs." Michonne took the razor with curiosity and worry in her eyes while Rosita walked over to the bed rummaging through another bag before holding her hand up and extending it to Michonne so she could take the red lace thong.

"Why the hell is this so small? It's barely gonna cover my…"

"That's what the razor's for." Rosita cheekily answered Michonne's unspoken question. "You can do that later, right now lets do something we haven't done in ages." Rosita opened another bag and pulled out five different shades of nail polish. "Mani pedi."

* * *

It was just after one in the morning when Rick finally made it home. He kicked his boots off at the door and trudged upstairs. He was beat. The moving of tables turned into more of a production than he cared for. Dixianne changed her indecisive mind three times and then for some reason, everyone and their still living mama needed him for something or another. He tiptoed up the stairs, checking on Judith and Carl before entering his room to see Michonne fast asleep in the middle of the bed. He shook his head and them made his way to the shower to clean off the dirt and sweat of the day. Peeling off his clothes, he weighed the pros and cons of waking up Michonne when he finally got into the bed, but decided that the cons outweigh the pros especially when it came to Michonne scowling at him for the rest of the week.

Rick woke up to the sun pouring through the windows and an empty spot next to him where Michonne usually is. He picked up his watch from the night stand and saw that it was 9:45. He never slept in that late and wondered why Michonne didn't wake him up. Picking up the sheet that covered his lower half, he really wished that she had.

"Hey dad, about time you got up. I was gonna wake you hours ago, but Michonne said to let you sleep in. She made breakfast, you hungry?"

"Yeah, smells good." Rick went over and kissed Judith head and squeezed Carl's shoulder. "Morning."

"Pancakes with peanut butter. Judith already had four of them."

"I'm sure she did, she eats about as much as you do now." Rick poured himself a cup of coffee and stacked a few pancakes on a plate before sitting at the table across from Judith and Carl starting on his own breakfast. "Michonne left already?" Her absence noticeably evident in the kitchen that was a little too quiet and not as bright without her laughter filling the room.

"Olivia came by earlier and told her there was some crisis at the pantry. She said to let you sleep in since you got home late."

"Yeah, I did. I thought everything was ready to go when I came home... I guess not." Rick listened and could hear the sounds of the gate opening and the people filing in. "It's about to get really busy around here. You ready for everyone?"

"I can't wait. Abe and Morgan started the smoker earlier. Can you smell the smoke? I'm getting hungry just thinking about it."

"Of course you are." Rick walked the plates to the sink, washing them and placing them on the drying rack. "You ready for the big party sweetie?" Wiping his hands on his jeans, he picked up Judith from her high chair and they all walked to the door headed outside. When he opened it, he saw the streets of ASZ bustling with people. Every community was represented, people, food and festivities. That's the way King Ezekiel put it. Looking out towards the gates, he could see the silver grey of the kings thick locs as he entered.

"I'll take her dad." Carl reached out for Judith and placed her on his shoulders. "Looks like you've got people to greet oh fearless leader."

"Thanks Carl." Rick said to him as sarcastically as he could. He watched Carl descend the steps and head off to the left towards the smoking meat. "And it's just dad to you!"

"Hey Rick, you ready for all this?" Tobin asked him as he strolled by carrying a huge basket full of food storage containers.

"As ready as I'll ever be. Those Carol's famous cookies?"

"The ones and only. Care for some?" Tobin held out a container filled with beet acorn cookies, but Rick declined stating he had just had peanut butter pancakes and was stuffed. It wasn't a lie, but he didn't want to tell him that the cookies tasted like sweetened dirt and he'd rather just eat dirt. "Suit yourself. They'll be at the banquet hall when you want some." Rick nodded his head and watched Tobin head off towards the banquet hall which was just an empty house that they were using to house all the food and give the older residents a cool place to sit during the all day party. Every community was thriving and all threats had been dispatched, so they were celebrating their new found safety and commemorating it with a festival that they hoped to make an annual event.

"Rick!" Ezekiel exclaimed as he stood at the bottom of the steps at Rick's house. "This place looks magnificent." Looking around at all the people, Ezekiel continued to speak. "I have to show my gratitude to the lady of ASZ. Where is Michonne?" Looking out passed Ezekiel Rick didn't know where his wife was, but he needed to find her soon.

"She's around here somewhere. I'll make sure to pass on your message."

"Please do that. Let me find Jerry and make sure he doesn't eat all the pie. We'll talk later." Rick nodded his head and looked around again for Michonne. He finally made his way off the porch steps and headed towards the pantry to find her.

"Oh hey Rick. You need anything? All the food has been taken to the banquet hall already."

"I need my wife, Olivia. You seen her?"

"You just missed her. She was here not even 10 minutes ago. She looks great by the way."

"What?"

"Her outfit. You haven't seen it?"

"No. She left before I got up this morning."

"Well, when you see her, your eyes will probably fall out of your head." Rick took a deep breath and left the pantry, continuing his search for Michonne. Twenty minutes later and after having to stop and talk to seven people from the various communities, he finally spotted her crossing through the gazebo to talk to a few of the women from Oceanside. He noticed a sparkle in her hair as she showed something to the women and then she turned her head and he saw her beautiful smile. He headed towards her wanting to get the good morning kiss that he missed when she left before he was awake. He was halfway to her when he was stopped by Tara, who wanted a quick fistbump before she talked.

"What's going on Rick? This is great huh?"

"Yeah it is. How's everything been going?"

"Smooth as ever. We just closed the gate for the last time. Everyone's inside. The towers are being manned and smells like the meats cooking. I'm about to go check on Denise and see if she needs anything."

"Alright. Uh... Saddiq knows that he's taking over in the clinic at four right?"

"He knows... I'll drag him over there if he forgets." Rick looked out at the gazebo again, but didn't see Michonne. "You looking for Michonne?"

"Yeah, she was just over there." He looked around trying to find her again.

"She shouldn't be hard to miss today. She looks really good. Not that she doesn't everyday. But today she looks…." Tara stopped talking when Rick fixed her with a head tilt. "Umm...I'm gonna go and check on Denise. See ya later."

"Yeah." Rick responded. He looked around again and spotted her over by the kids area that Glenn was running. There was a water balloon toss and turtle races and face painting. Michonne was holding Judith and talking to Carl, moving his hair out of his face. His smile grew watching his family during such a tender moment. He took a step to get to them and was immediately stopped by Abe who was holding a beer in his hand.

"Fine day for a festival, Mr. Grimes."

"Little early for beer isn't it?" Rick huffed out.

"I'm sure it's beerthirty somewhere. I'm just trying it out." Abe shrugged his shoulders. "Eugene wanted a taste tester and I was all too happy to give him my opinion." Rick scratched the short hairs of his beard and tried to look around the large man to get his eyes on his family again. "You looking for someone?"

"Michonne. She was just over there in the kids area." He spotted Carl with Judith, but to his disappointment, Michonne wasn't with them.

"Oh yeah... Mrs. Grimes…. With all due respect I have to tell you that your wife is looking finer than frog's hair today. I've never seen her dressed like that. If she wasn't wifed up, I might have to….." Abe was silenced by Rick's glare and lethal eye squint. "I'm gonna go and make sure Daryl isn't burning up anything."

"You do that." Rick told him through clenched teeth. He took a deep breath and looked around for Michonne again. His eyes scanned the crowd from left to right and just when he was about to go check in the banquet hall, she came into his view, walking over to him carrying two cups of lemonade. She was a vision with the sparkles in her hair from the jewelry she wore and the long flowing red skirt that was almost see thru when the sun hit it just right. It sat low on her hips and as his eyes traveled up, her exposed belly was the next thing he saw. He blew out a breath seeing the white crochet crop halter top, cut low in the front showing off her delectable breasts that bounced slightly with every step she took.

"There you are." She smiled at him and gave him a chast kiss on the cheek. "Did you get enough sleep?"

"Michonne." He said her name sternly, to express how good she looked and how bad she was for wearing such a thing and him being the last to see her.

"Yes Rick." He leisurely scanned her body again, noticing the red polish on her toes all the way up to the red shade that glossed her lips. "I brought you some lemonade." She held the cup out to him and he saw the red on her nails.

"Damnit Michonne." He whispered her name under his breath as he thought of the way her hand would look wrapped around his thick cock with those red painted nails. "You didn't wake me up."

"I thought you needed the sleep."

"I needed you." He pulled her closer to him by her waist, his semi hard cock grazing her hip. "You look amazing." He dipped his head and kissed her neck.

"You like it?" She pushed out of his embrace and turned giving him the whole 360 degree view. He shook his head seeing the thin ties that held up her top at her neck and around her back. Then he noticed the slight jiggle of her ass as she started to turn again.

"Hell yeah, I like it. Fuck. I love it." He looked around to see if any eyes were on him, but decided he didn't care if everyone was looking, he needed to do something. He pulled her to him again and palmed her ass with one hand, only feeling the cool smooth fabric of the skirt against his hand, he moved it up until he felt the indentation of the thong she wore. "Are you wearing…"

"Yes." She quickly answered.

"Shit Michonne." His thumb moved into the waistband of her skirt and he felt the lace material of her thong and them the warmth of her skin that wasn't covered by anything. "Shit." They were right in front of the "Office" a house that they used for meetings and to go over plans about additions to the community or any time they needed to gather a large crowd together. He took the lemonade from her hand and led her into the Office, closing the door behind them. He tossed the cups in the sink and found the first empty room for them to occupy.

"Rick what are you doing." She was cut off from saying anything further when he pressed her against the door and pressed his lips to hers. She felt his tongue on her lips and granted him entry without hesitation. He took his time exploring her mouth, making up for what he missed that morning. His kisses traveled down to her jaw and behind her ear. "You're beautiful." He palmed her ass again and ran his hand down to the back of her knee. He brought her leg up and his hand found its way under her skirt. His large rough hands ran up her smooth skin, up her calf, over her knee and along her thick thighs until he reached her hip and the lace of the thong that sat on her hip. He growled into her neck feeling the material on his fingers. "You wore these for me?"

"Maybe." Michonne was breathless with his kisses, and her heart nearly stopped when she felt the pads of his fingers sweep across her now hairless mound.

"Fuck." He lifted up his head and looked into her eyes with a lustful stare. "Take your skirt off."

She knew that look and was well aware of what that tone meant. Rick wasn't playing any games. He backed away from her to give her some room and Michonne slipped off her sandals and slowly shimmied out of the skirt, never taking her eyes off of him. She handed him her skirt and walked around him to the desk that sat in the room. He turned to watch her walk, the red lace material formed a triangle at the top of her ass and then disappeared to the magical land in between her jiggling ass cheeks. When she turned around to face him she stopped and he zeroed in on the small triangle that covered what he wanted at that moment. She placed her hands on her hips and watched him as his eyes lingered on her center. She started to feel the wetness between her legs and she knew she might be in trouble.

"Yo Rick!" They both turned to the voice that came booming through the front doors. "Rick! I saw you come in here. We need you out here." Rick growled again, but this time it was laced with anger and frustration. Michonne walked over to him and gave him a sweet kiss on the lips while taking her skirt back from him. He watched her shimmy back into it, her breasts shaking as she pulled it up. Releasing a cleansing breath that he hoped would quell the raging hard on he had, he adjusted himself and then made his way to the door, making sure Michonne was decent before opening it.

"I'm here." Rick walked out into the common area but Michonne stayed behind following after a few minutes later. "What do you need?"

"We've got to move some more shit for Dixianne. She wants some tables set up for earrings or makeup or something. Hey Michonne." Daryl nodded his head at her. "I wasn't interrupting anything was I?"

"Hey Daryl. No you weren't interrupting, I need to check on Carl and Judith anyways, and be a good host." She hugged Rick from behind and Daryl took that as his que to leave.

"I'll meet you out there Rick." He stood on the porch, but kept the door opened so Rick wouldn't forget that he was waiting for him.

"Looks like duty calls." She gave him a quick squeeze and placed something in his pocket before walking passed him and out the door. Rick watched her walk out and looked up at the ceiling reining in his frustrations again. He fished out whatever she left him in his pocket and wanted to scream when he felt the lace in his hand. He pulled it out and looked at the thong that was just on her, up against all the places he craved to be right now. He brought the fabric to his face raking it over his nose and mouth inhaling the scent of her that lingered on the lace. "Fuck." He shook his head and stuffed the thong back in his pocket on a mission now to get back to his wife so he could show her just how much he liked her outfit and also punish her a little for not wearing any panties.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This 2nd and final chapter is brought to you by **ComewithNattah**. She is going to bring this awesome story to a close.

Be sure to check out her other stories on her FF page.

 **-We're The Ones Who Write**

* * *

Rick took hold of the sublime spectacle between his legs, already rising of its own volition as he knocked those pretty pampered feet apart. Her upper body still adorned by the tight fitting half-top had been positioned over the eggshell-colored wooden railing of the cool of the white, knotted ties at her neck and around the middle of her back emphasized her smooth ebony skin. Her long airy skirt was hiked up around her hips. She was a shade darker having worked for the past few days in the gorgeous heat of the sun to prepare for this gathering of family and friends. He loved the richer hue of her skin, the regal look of her breathtaking body. She was waiting on the balls of her feet for Rick to stop teasing her, slip into her wetness and fill her sweet little twisting pussy up. But he still wanted to play.

"You want this dick, don't you Chonne?" He asked her, not bothering to whisper or even lean into her ear. He stood proudly as he prodded at her succulent lips until they parted for him to rub his dripping, capped head all over her tender, pulsing clit. "Can't hear you, baby. You want this dick inside you, don't you?

He felt her shiver as she rolled her hips, bearing down harder on his meaty member. Rick let out a rumbled groan as her entrance smeared the prelude to her answer on his heated shaft. She whined through another pass over his cock with her slippery folds- floating and wanton. She swept her decorated locs to one side of her shoulders, holding them in place against the sensitive skin at her neck with her gilded fingers. Looking back at him with a seductive oaky gaze, nibbling her bottom lip, she answered him with a mousy voice, "Mmm. Yes, Rick."

Unsatisfied with her answer, Rick brought his hand down with a stinging crack across her uncovered ass. Michonne yelped and then sank lower onto the bracing sturdy barrier in front of her. A fragrant breeze crept around the intensity of the heat- tiptoeing and light like the tone of her answer that he would not accept. He wanted her to sound off. He wanted her to report for duty.

"That's how you answer when duty calls, huh?" he said, rubbing the reddening hand-shaped welp piquing at the surface of her pliant flesh. He pretended to be disappointed, knowing all the while she was itching for a spanking. "Everyone's been eatin' out of your hand all day... wearin' this sexy ass outfit, lookin' like a queen but you ain't answerin' your king like one. Now, I'm gonna ask you again." He slapped her cheek again and bit his own lip as he watched it jiggle back and forth under his hand. Rick lowered his own voice as a dark heat slithered off his lips. "Do. You. Want. This. Dick?" he knocked into her to punctuate the need for her to come correct with her answer this time.

Just then, he was shaken from his daydream. As if to answer the question in his fantasy, he heard Michonne's voice burst into an excitedly happy, "Yaaassss!" and he snapped out of his thoughts and focused on the scene before him. Little Judith, shaking the beads Michonne had just finished adding to her thin blonde braids. Their daughter smiled delightedly when her hair made the same noise her mother's hair had been making all day. "Rick, look how pretty Miss Judes is!" the proud mother called.

"Real pretty, honey." Rick nodded to Judith, agreeing with his not-so-secret desire's estimation. "Why don't you run and go show Auntie Sasha?" he suggested to his daughter in hopes of alone time with his chocolate dipped golden goddess.

"Oh! Good idea, daddy." Michonne praised. "Let's go show, Sash."

Rick shook his head, correcting his wife. "Not you, Chonne. You stay right there." Keeping his eyes on hers and the questioning brow she raised, he directed Judith once more, "Go on, honey. Mommy'll be along in a little bit."

Satisfied that Michonne knew not to move a muscle, Rick turned to watch the happy little girl skip off. When her innocent ears were a safe distance away, he attached his eyes back to his wife's splendid frame, resting her hip against the porch's spindled support. Her long smooth legs draped in a billowing crimson, her navel taunting him and her breasts cradled in knitted white had set him on fire. He was on his way to fulfill his daydream when his predatory smirk was wiped off his face by the approach of Father Gabriel.

"Hello, Rick!" Alexandria's priest looked up to the porch with a hand over his squinted eyes in the sunniness of the day. "Maggie and the king think it would be appropriate to say a blessing over the day. Just running it by you first."

"Yeah. Sounds good." Rick maintained his focus on Michonne, half listening to Gabriel's words. He resumed the stalk of his woman. Mentally, he dismissed the father though the man still stood there expectantly.

"Well, I uh… I wasn't sure if you… Do you think we should only mention our fallen ones or include the enemy's too?" Rick stopped mid-stride. He and Michonne looked to Gabriel at the same time.

"What about the enemy's dead?" Michonne folded her arms with attitude, feeling the sting of annoyance at the mere mention of all the foes they raged against so relentlessly until every one of them was vanquished.

"I was thinking of saying something like: We can be sure that names inscribed on walls of remembrance will never be forgotten. We honor them all by living, multiplying our communities and protecting ourselves at all cost." Michonne dropped her folded arms, to place her hands at her hips in anticipation of more from the soft-spoken cleric. "And as for the evildoers we put under our feet, may the sound of us living be louder than their screams as they rot in fucking hell."

The dusky beauty grew an impressed smile as she watched beads of sweat merge on the balding head of the nervous man. She huffed a short breath through her nose, approving and amused. She consented with a nod to her husband, who quickly relayed their mutual agreement in a cloud of nonchalance, making an effort to avoid sounding like the shot caller he was. "However you wanna do it."

Above all else, it was Rick's intention to escape to seclusion somewhere with his skimpily clad wife and wear her out like the sight of her had been doing him all day. But before he could whisk her away, Sasha came carrying Judith in her arms. Her laughter was accompanied by the clapping jangle of the beads and seashells in the little girl's hair as she shook her head left to right.

"Baby girl looks so cute with her 'hair did', but she's gonna make herself dizzy with all this bead shaking."

And with that, a little crowd gathered to watch the adorableness that was Judith Grimes, snatching away Rick's chance for a little bohemian rapture with his gorgeous wife.

The sounds of laughter and music in the distance gave the glowing day a giddy feel. Soon after their moment was hijacked by their daughter, Rick finally managed to wrap himself around the curvy frame of the beauty in the 'barely-there' top, under a ceiling of cloudless blue. Michonne's sandals were kicked off to the side of the quilted blanket she had sprawled out over the plush grass. Two glasses of wine sat steady and still on two food-scraped plates and Rick couldn't stop tasting the red liquid on her tongue. He was an avid fan of her red painted lips and he couldn't stop covering them with his own pouty pucker. She was so soft laying beside him like his little spoon and he found it impossible to keep his hand from roaming under the hem of her red skirt.

"What are you doing, babe?" Michonne asked him through a kiss, twisting her soft velvet neck under his other heavy palm as his hand wandered through the long sweet-smelling locs falling around her shoulders. Having the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen cradled against him made him feel like he was winning life and so did the twinkle in her unworried eyes.

"What?"

"What are you doing with your hand?"

He trailed his fingers past her calf to the back of her knee, then between both of her knees. He used the fingers in her hair to stir the cords of her hair, enjoying the sparkle of the attached Oceanside decorations. "I'm just checking out your hair." he smiled, continuing to let the hand hidden below her waist explore. "I really like it."

"Yeah, I can tell." Michonne smile turning her face away from him and forward again. She pushed the plumpness of her backside firmly against the hardening bulge waiting for release and her wet heat. Rick growled as he sent his lips to work at her bare shoulder and the pad of his thumb held her slick smooth nub. She gasped when he pressed that button and begin a slow circular motion He felt her shudder and heard her moan just before she composed herself enough to clarify, "But I don't mean _that_ hand."

"Oh…" was the unconcerned answer he gave with a steamy breath against her ear as he coaxed two of his fingers into her slippery sex. The rest of his response was only licking up her neck and nibbling around the gold-plated hoop in her lobe.

"Oh?" Maggie repeated, expecting a more interested response from her fellow leader. "That's all you have to say? This girl is becoming a big problem and I'm not gonna stand for it." Shifting Baby Hershel from one hip to the other, her current stance was one of serious intimidation.

Rick blinked a few times, terminating another formulated hallucination. Attempting to refocus, he pulled his eyes off of Michonne reclining on the lawn in front of the constructed stage where a live musical collaboration was entertaining the majority of those in attendance as the festival came to a close. Meeting the irritation in Maggie's eyes, he cleared his throat and offered a more thoughtful answer. "I mean, umm… yeah… I'll talk to 'er… definitely."

"I hope so, because if I talk to her it won't be pretty. We're all adults here, but you know I'm a mama bear, Rick. Eduardo is one of my best guys. I can't have him distracted because Dixianne can't keep her legs closed. I hear Dwight is mopin' around, lookin' more like a walker than ever after she left him for Siddiq and now she's sniffin' 'round the Hilltop making eyes at Eduardo. You better get her…"

"I will. I will. I promise."

"Oh, Shoot!" Maggie exclaimed suddenly. Her eyes widened at a sight beyond Alexandria's primary protector. "Here, take the baby! Quick!" Not waiting for him to agree, she piled the chubby baby boy into Rick's arms. "Glenn looks like he's about to breakdance! Glenn! Stop! Daryl, tackle him!"

Rick watched Maggie's ponytail swinging left to right as she ran as fast as she could to the scene her husband was making. Little Hershel grinned, imitating his unsolicited sitter. The baby's plump little fingers were appraising the stubble on Rick's chin when he noticed Michonne was no longer lazing about in the middle of the ocean of freshcut green. Blue eyes examined the groups of revelers for the swirling of her skirt or the uniquely dark color of her skin, but he came up short in every decorated spot he looked.

"Hey." a cheerful voice at his back got his attention. It belonged to the woman who had somehow been escaping his grasp all day. "Remember when Judy was this little?" Michonne tugged at tiny Rhee toes and Hershel squirmed and giggled against Rick's solid chest. "Time flies."

Rick had to disagree. Time had been creeping along painfully slow today. From the moment he woke up without her until this moment when the party was beginning to die down and she finally sought him out. It felt like forever. He decided that the next time he got home late, he would wake her up and just deal with the consequences. He figured if she woke up to his tongue slapping across her clit, chances were good that she'd forgive him before he could be in any real trouble.

Mrs. Grimes continued as she leisurely strolled in a circle around his tall, strapping physique, "Today I saw turtle races more exciting than any Olympic game." She spoke keeping her eyes on the plated wedge of chocolate cake in her hand as she cut it into pieces with her fork. "I've seen kool-aid pickles of every color thanks to Eugene and I even saw Rosita teach Jerry to doubledutch." Rick lifted a brow in amazement at the thought of Ezekiel's giant steward jumping in time over the whip of twin ropes. Michonne lifted herself on her toes to her husband's ear for a kitten-like whisper. "But nothing beats the sight of Rick Grimes in daddy mode."

Looking down into her radiant face, he responded with a cocky rasp. "I stay in daddy mode for _you_." Michonne smiled and pulled a chunk of chocolate cake off her fork and into her mouth. "Indulgin' your sweet tooth. I see." He watched as she licked her lips of any stray morsels, slow and deliberate. "Do I get a taste?"

Michonne gave up a natural smile and raised her fork to his mouth, offering him a piece of devil's food from her plate. Instead, Rick sidestepped the cold metal utensil. Moving Hershel from one side of his chest to the other, he stole a sampling of the sweetness from her moist crimson-tinted lips by way of a kiss, then another... and another until there was a tap on his shoulder.

"Hey, Rick. Maggie told me to come get the baby." said a sweaty Glenn with disappointment.

Rick used every muscle in his gut to avoid an open cackle in the face of one of his oldest friends this side of the turn. "Thought you were gonna..." he cleared his throat to gather some poise, "I thought you were gonna dance."

The man in the baseball cap shook his head in defeat. He reached for his son and a toothless grin burst onto his little dimpled face. "The wife shut it down. Said to dance my way over to the kid."

Rick gave up Glenn's baby and grabbed tight around the waist of his own full-grown baby with her baby-making hips. As Glenn walked away tickling the belly of Little Hershel, and the infant's chirpy shrieks dissolved into all the other sounds of celebration. Mr. and Mrs. Grimes took a moment to look around their heavily fortified home with pride. All the smiling, happy people that were united in the idea of a future full of freedom from oppression and fear. That future was finally being realized.

As Rick's fingers grazed the skin of her bare, soon-to-be-expanding midsection, Michonne smiled thinking about the news she had yet to tell him. She melted into his side and confessed, "I've been trying to get you alone all day. You look better than dessert. Watching you walk around all day in my favorite shirt, these new boots and jeans has me dripping wet." Sliding her palm up his chest, she reached the trimmed whiskers on his face.

"Carl said maybe today would be a good day to break 'em in."

"Carl's a smart kid." Michonne purred as their foreheads touched and Rick pulled her even closer. Close enough for her to feel the insistent bulge in his denim. "I saw a spot for us behind the trucks outback… we won't be interrupted. I told Carol to extend our goodbyes and thanks to everyone who came. So what do you think? Could you make a little time for me?"

Rick gave her another kiss. This time, a mix of demanding and slow. And when he finally let her breathe again, he squeezed the ripeness between her hips, "Lead the way, Mrs. Grimes."

Michonne turned to do just that, only Rick didn't follow immediately. This time he allowed himself the pleasure of watching her walk away. He stood there hypnotized, mouth parted, with the perfect view of her meaty ass cheeks clapping slightly, catching the printed fabric of her skirt between them with every step.

"You coming?" She turned to ask him with an outstretched hand and beckoning smile. Light laughter left her chest as she glided between the tents erected for games, with a nearly dumbstruck Rick in tow. The anxious couple set a quick pace, zigzagging their way through the rows of parked vehicles.

At the very last row, furthest from all the noise and crowds sat a very familiar cargo van. Rick couldn't help but smile as Michonne stood him at the open double doors of its rear and took in the comfy, colorful nest that his woman had created in the hold of their traveling honeymoon suite.

Multiple soft fluffy spreads transformed the cold unforgiving floor of the van into an inviting gypsy-styled retreat. Dozens of vibrant pillows propped up against the partition between the passenger cab and the loading space. Florals, patterns and abstract designs of the cushions, large and small, livened the zingarish space lining the windowless walls. The sun was still about an hour from literally calling it a night, still the darkened lover's lair was set to a magical mood with all the stringed lights Michonne had rigged to run off the car's battery and hung festooned above them.

"When did you…?"

Smiling at his surprise, she explained, "It's why I left so early this morning. You like it?" He answered her with a grateful kiss. "I've been itching to get you here all day. Let's talk about this dick print you got going on here." Rick looked down between them, oblivious, until he noticed the outline resting vertically against his thigh.

"My old jeans were ripped and stained but at least those jeans were used to my package. I'm wearin' the new ones like you wanted me to. So you can't complain." He shrugged, wrapping her up in his arms.

"I'm not complaining." she swore after a deep inhale of his woodsy scent, unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans. "Looks uncomfortable is all." The growing girth in her hand jumped free, almost snuggling up in her palm. Confident with his response to her touch, she placed both palms on his chest, pushing him backwards to sit on the van's back doorsill. Swiping a rectangular decorative pillow from the line up behind her man, she dropped it between his feet and then dropped to her knees.

Rick took himself in his hands applying short, light downward strokes. Michonne's gold-dusted lids fell sleepily over the toasted brown of her eyes as she licked her lips, rubbing her hands up and down the planes of his thighs.

"Where else could I put this thang?" Rick asked, pretending to scan the area while tapping the swollen tip of his length against the pout of her lips. The precum collecting at the tip of his charged thick cock left a clear, liquid connection from his ready manhood to her politely battered lips.

She had no more clever quips to answer his playful question. Opening her mouth, with her soft wet tongue on display, she closed her eyes as Rick lowered the crown of his cock. Her tongue cradled him and he slowly pulled her head forward to hide as much as he could in the warmth of her mouth. He reached the back of her throat and held her head in place with his palms over her ears. The look in her eyes was wild and he wasn't sure if he was ready for her to work him over like she was often one to do.

Her hands covered his and she showed him mercy, indicating that she would follow his lead for now. Long glides of retreat and reentry had Rick hunched over in pleasure. Michonne kept an eye on her progress, waiting for the perfect moment to make him squirm. Relaxing her jaw for him she tightened the O shape of her lips around his dick, the briny secretion from his arousal dancing over her tongue. She couldn't help but moan her way through the sacking of her mouth.

Rick, on the other hand, was already deep into a jumble of profanities. But it was when he went quiet and all she heard was the suctioning sound of her cheeks and the ragged breaths her husband was pushing from his nostrils that Michonne took control of him. Already weakened from the satisfaction of bliss, Rick was totally powerless when the minx between his legs wrapped her hand around his width and began an insistent upward pull. The motion of her grip, coupled with the dive and rise of her head in his lap had him on the edge, just like she liked.

She loved to bring him right to the brink of release and then engulf him inside her pussy and watch him go dizzy like a child's first steps off a merry-go-round. It excited her to see his gentlemanly nature battle the beast just under his surface. So she set him free with a pop from her lips and with a taunting expression, the tip of her tongue waved goodbye to his dick with short, targeted licks to the tiny opening that was ready to erupt.

She stood up in front of him as his chest heaved and a rash of sweat sprang up on his forehead. He lifted his shirt over his head, the beautiful scars on his brawny body on full display. His strong abs, the perfect background for his granite sex standing at attention like a determined soldier. Michonne untied the holds of her shirt and presented her breasts, full and round, which he immediately reached for.

Stepping back to dodge his grasp, she let her skirt fall in plume around her feet. Hidden behind the open doors to her right and her left, Michonne stood there completely naked. The sun at her back sent a ray of light between her thighs, resembling a heavenly abode and casted a glow across her umber skin that took Rick's breath away.

"All day you've been staring at me. Looking at me like I have something you want." she said to him, all the while slipping her fingers between her plump hairless lips and coating her digits with her essence. "Do I have something you want, Rick?" Tracing her sticky fingers up past his chest, she toyed at his lips when she reached them. The stimulating scent under his nose made him forget her question in a hurry to taste. He moaned out his unbridled approval as Michonne kept her fingers in his mouth, his tongue snaking out so seductively, she decided on a change of plans. She climbed into the bed of the van and her strung-out lover followed. Using her feet to push herself backwards, Rick crawled after her like a fish on a hook. "I can't hear you, Rick." She said when they came face to face. He was still latched onto her fingers loving the taste when she stopped him from advancing on her pushing him back slightly with her other hand, needing to hear how much he craved her. "Do you want this pussy?"

"I do, baby. I need it."

"Duty calls." she said throwing a leg over his shoulder. "All day long you've been the boss, but you're not making moves like one. I'm going to ask you again," She laid on her back with her breasts in her hands, "Do. You. Want. This…"

Before she could finish her question Rick provided a boss' answer, storming everything between her thighs with his thunderous tongue. Her mouth fell open, wordless, his own mouth was full of Michonne as she arched her back and bucked her hips. There was no need to wonder about how good it felt to her. The vice grip she held in his silky dark copper waves and his struggle to hold her writhing body in place was mirrored with equal force. Calling out his name over and over again until tears sprang up in her eyes as they crushed shut or widened to the yellow lights above her, a mixed bag of reactions to the stirring paddling of her clit.

"Yeah, I want this pussy." He said when he came up for air, climbing her breathless body. "I want this pussy in a way I can't describe."

"And do you love me?" she whimpered at his neck, sending his pulse points racing as he devoured her own. Rick descended lower to finally tease her pebbled nipples. The sensation easily building on the electric surge in her womb that sparked and arced. The strength it took to be patient while she felt his hot, heavy cock ghost across her thighs or slit or belly curled her toes.

"Let me show you how much."

Rick pushed into her sweet-smelling warmth, forceful yet gentle. He was careful with his endowment. Eager to treat her pussy right, all the while knocking her senseless from the inside out. The woman who wields the sharp length of a samurai's blade like instinct took in the steely inches her husband offered on a decimating dive to her quickly crumbling center.

The entire van rocked on it's chassy, hinges squeaking and bolts whining through the force of Rick's digging thrusts. He was deep inside his woman, deep enough to find whatever he was looking for. And in this moment all he wanted to find was her pussy relinquishing everything in homage to the stretching plunge of his untamed dick. He found it when she scratched at his back like a kitten, succumbing to the burst of ecstasy tugging across his thick, rock hard length. A tidal wave of fire swept through the pit of her stomach, setting her knees weak, seizing her heart and rolling her eyes back in her head.

"I'm cumming, Rick. Jesus… God! I'm cumming. Shit!"

"I don't want you to stop cummin' on this dick, Michonne." His voice came out commanding ad rough into her ear. "Do that for daddy."

Of course she did it for daddy. She came so hard, her head ached and her ears popped. She couldn't hear her own voice calling his name over and over again. She could only hear her heart pound inside her like the striking stroke of his cock. One final time-stopping thrust pulled him down into the blinding white of delirium.

Of all the scenarios his mind had created today, he thought, nothing he could fathom was as good as the real thing. He laid there on top of her soft body, the two of them quiet, unable to speak for a time. Finally, he fell to her side and she turned towards him wiggling herself comfortably into his chest.

'You think we could spend the night here? I kinda don't wanna leave."

"Yeah. Carl's got Judy. We can sneak back home before the sun comes up."

"Good." Rick's hands began to roam over her backside until he cupped her chunkiness with purpose. "Cuz I ain't done with you yet."


End file.
